Madman's Heart
by Queencloud2443
Summary: Sometimes love isn't cute, sweet, and romantic. Sometimes it's scary, obsessive and uncomfortable. A compilation of short stories with yandere/obsessive versions of characters
1. Chapter 1

I did this with the Free! characters on my tumblr blog and since I'm into Reborn! at the moment I want to the do the same. Enjoy a series of yandere fics of your favorite Reborn! characters with an OC. The level of crazy will vary, so don't expect the same intensity in all of them.

AN: I realize that the OC's name is the same as another characters in the show, please ignore it and I'll be sure to keep from repeating such a mistake in the future!

* * *

 **Byakuran**

Hana looked upon the unnecessarily extravagant bed, her bosses white hair merging with the white sheets. "Byakuran-sama, you have a meeting in an hour, perhaps now would be the time to prepare." He began to shift, lazily stretching like a cat without a care in the world.

"Nee, Hana-chan, why don't we cancel these meetings and just stay in bed all day." He purred.

"Please Byakuran-sama, you will be disappointed if you miss this meeting. I have already prepared your clothes and will bring in your breakfast when you are done."

He held up his hands in surrender, "If you insist." He slid out from between the sheets, as naked as the day he was born.

She knew he was watching her, waiting for a reaction he could take advantage of or file away for later, but she refused to give him anything. Averting her eyes away from his lower half, she helped him into the silk robe and when he turned to face her, she tied the sash for him.

"Hm, Hana-chan." He tilted her head up with a hand, his eyes bright as he stared at her.

Forcing herself to not flinch she stared back, "Yes."

"Did your hair get longer?" He tilted his head to the side as his other hand touched the ends of her hair.

"I-I did not notice Byakuran-sama." She replied, successful at keeping the shock out of her voice.

"It might be better if we let it grow out." He leaned back and let go of her hair, patting her playfully on the cheek, "I wouldn't mind seeing Hana-chan with long hair."

"You won't have enough time to have breakfast Byakuran-sama."

"Hai, hai." Offering her one last smile he walked past her and into his bathroom.

She waited until she heard the shower turn on before leaving to prepare the table for breakfast. Catching her reflection on the fridge, her hair had gotten a bit longer and whether that was the results of being confined to his suite for the past three months or the hormones, she couldn't tell but she wasn't going to be giving herself a haircut anytime soon, maybe it was good Byakuran was letting her grow it.

By the time she was finished, Byakuran emerged freshly showered with towel dried hair and sat at his seat, watching her with a cat like grin as she made him a plate. As he began eating she stood beside him and engaged him in small talk, the way he liked.

"Shoichi-kun is moving to Japan to take control of the base in Namimori."

"Is he well?"

"He was excited even, I think he missed the food. You remember how he was in college, always complaining about the authentic japanese restaurants we went to."

She remembered those times all to well. "He did find one place."

"Yes, but we were already graduating at that point. Moving to Italy was the next step and japanese restaurants are even more uncommon here." He dropped a few sugarcubes into his tea, "Do you miss Japan Hana-chan?"

"Sometimes."

His eyes focused on her, watching her. "Maybe I'll take us to visit Shoichi-kun sometimes."

"Whatever you wish Byakuran-sama."

He pouted at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto his lap, his arms wrapping loosely around her waist.

"Come on Hana-chan I can't make you happy if you don't tell me what you want." He whined, rubbing his face against her neck.

"I would like to visit Japan."

"See, was that hard." He rewarded her with a kiss to her jaw. She felt herself tense, her breath hitching as his arms tightened around her. "But remember Hana-chan, I can't let you go back to Japan, or anywhere else that would make you happy."

She nodded, looking down at him as he nuzzled against her. "I understand Byakuran-sama."

"You can't go anywhere." He whispered against her ear, "I need to at least keep you alive in this universe, but you have a habit of getting your pretty little self killed whenever you leave me, so now you can't." She shuddered when his hand curved over the small bump on her stomach, "I will destroy the world for you so you can finally go outside."

* * *

 _Let me know what you think! Some things are not said outright, but theories are always welcome._

 _If there's a character you wanna see, leave them in a review and I might deliver!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enma**

* * *

Tsuna trusted him.

There was little doubt about that, no one thought otherwise but he wished someone would. Someone needed to notice and scold him, stop him before he did anything he couldn't take back.

Sakura.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

Red eyes watched as she ran across the hall into the arms of his best friend. When she pressed her soft lips against Tsuna's he felt rage rip through him and he looked away.

He needed to calm down, he needed to get away.

He turned to leave, but that voice, her voice called to him "Enma come over here."

 _Leave, you need to leave!_

His traitorous body turned towards the woman, let her wrap her arms around him, press her softness against him.

His arms shook slightly as he pulled her closer and returned the embrace, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"You never visit me anymore Enma-kun, I'm starting to think you're avoiding me."

"I-I apologize." He said and then realized he hadn't let go of her yet, he dropped his arms but they still tingled. His nerves on edge as she stared at him with those bright brown eyes.

"You should come by more often, I could use your company, the people here are all so…" The sound of her voice made his chest ache. With every beat of his heart it got worse.

 _Leave._

 _Leave._

 _Leave._

"I should go." He knew he interrupted her, it pained him to see the hurt in her eyes but he needed to leave or he wouldn't be able to.

"Tsuna I apologize." He looked up to his friend and froze.

 _He knew._

* * *

 _Honestly this situation intrigued me so much, like I was wondering what can I write about Enma, because I kind of wanted to stick to his character and his character can be really cruel and sneaky if needed but what if the person he wanted was someone elses, someone he called his best friend. Of course, a proper obsessive, nonhealty enma chapter will come out. I just had this in my head and it wouldn't leave!_

 _Anyway keep sending me which characters you want to see up next._


End file.
